The Queen
by zyaner1412
Summary: Lately, Kirino feels his life is miserable. He has one who he can talk with about his problems, not even with his bestfriend. But one day, his sister asked him for a help that shocked him very much. Will he help his sister, even if it involves him losing his dignity?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

When the clock striked exactly at 4:40 pm, the soccer club practice has already ended. Even though it has already ended, they still continued practicing. They were all practicing except for Kirino who went home saying that he has some errands to run.

Actually he doesn't have any errands to run. Kirino lied to them because he doesn't stand Kariya teasing him anymore. "I never thought that this club had such a pretty princess!. Eh, wait a minute, what I meant was such a handsome prince…hahaha….oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I never ever loved no one before you." Those are the words that Kariya always says to Kirino whenever they meet. What irritates Kirino more is that Kariya always like to insert M2M song, Pretty Boy. Making Kirino more irritated, is that Kariya can't even sing. Making Kirino even more irritated is that Shindou doesn't even mind defending him, Shindou even laughs about it.

"I hate Kariya, I hate Shindou, I really really really hate them." Mumble Kirino all the way home repeating those same words.

When he arrived home, he was greeted by his older sister, Kirino Akako. She is one year older than he is. Akako looks exactly like him except that she is much taller, has maroon eyes and red hair instead of pink.

Both of them eated their dinner that their mother prepared. Kirino asked her sister how her day was which his sister replied with a huge grin on her face. "Do you still remember that last week I went for an audition for the school Pageant Queen?" asked Akako to Kirino which he just nodded while slurping some noodles. "Guess what, I pass the entrance exam with flying colors, I am one of the fifteen participants competing to win the crown. I'll make sure that I will win the crown for my senior year no matter what risk It will take." Said Akako enthusiastically. "Good for you, I wish you all the best. Of course you will win, you are my sister after all. " said Kirino smiling even though he was thinking his sister will never win. "Are there swimsuit competition? " asked Kirino. "I think probably not! Why are you even asking me about it?" responded Akako. "U-uhm, nothing!" said Kirino blushing madly. "Don't even think of it, Ranmaru!" exclaimed Akako. "About what?" asked Kirino innocently. "I know what you are thinking. You probably are thinking about seeing sexy, hot girls in bikini." Said Akako sarcastically. Don't be a PERVERT Ranmaru!".

"I am not!" shouted Ranmaru after being called a pervert by his sister. With that their conversation had ended.

The next day Kirino was extremely depressed with what happen yesterday, being called a girl, pretty boy, being laugh by his bestfriend and called a pervert by his own sister. Would the day become even much stressful for him?. Well, It did. He forgot to finished his math homework that resulted him to stand outside his class while holding a cardboard written on it 'I AM SUCH A LAZY STUDENT. I DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS'. Every student that passes the class will always smile,giggle,laugh and even worser that his picture is being captured.

When the math class had ended, he was allowed to enter the class again. He went to his desk and sat on his chair. 'Baaang' a loud noise was heard from Kirino's desk. He fell from his chair, when his chair was being pulled by one of his classmates. His face was as red as cherry when all of his classmates started to laugh at him. He was really embarrassed and angry, but yet he just stayed silent.

He though entering the soccer club would make him more serene, peaceful and happy by playing soccer but it was all the opposite. It was the most bad day among his bad day list. Hayami saw Kirino was really frustrated and offered him in hearing some music to make him serene. Kirino accepted Hayami's offer.

Kirino felt his heart a little bit serene. He wanted to express his feelings to Shindou but he couldn't, fearing that Shindou will laugh upon hearing him. So, he just stayed silent. Hayami asked him why he looks so dull. At first he didn't want to tell Hayami his problems, but he just couldn't bare with his problems any longer. Kirino felt relieved after stating all of his problems to Hayami, he knew he could trust him. Hayami gived Kirino some advices that maked Kirino shocked. He never though of receiving some advices from a guy that is always being pessimistic.

"Why do you looked so shocked as if you just saw a dead rising from the ground?" asked Hayami. "U-uh, its nothing, it is just that I never though you are good in giving advices." Replied Kirino. "Really?" said Hayami giving him the look 'I don't believe you'. "Just say that you never expected in receiving advices from a pessimistic guy like me." Said Hayami. "Well yeah, sort of." Replied Kirino.

"Those are the advices that my psychologist gave to me when I first met her on my first appointment trying how to reduce my pessimistic character." Said Hayami remembering the first day he met the psychologist. "Oh, no wonder this lately you are not pessimistic anymore, you are now much confident!" said Kirino forgetting all of his problems already. "Is she pretty?" asked Kirino. "Who? Do you mean the psychologist? Yes, she is really pretty! Are you somehow a pervert Kirino- kun?" asked Hayami trying to annoy him. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!" said Kirino remembering what his sister called him last night. "Calm down, I was just kidding Kirino- kun". After that both of them stared for a few minutes and started laughing. "Thanks Hayami for hearing my problems." Said Kirino while patting Hayami's back. "You are most welcome Kirino- kun. Don't mind to come to see me if have any problems." Said Hayami.

Both of them went home as fast as lighting after the soccer club practice had finished. On the way home, Kirino's phone rang.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello who is this? What? When? Why? I am on my way!" said Kirino after receiving the phone call.

"E-excuse me? May I know where room 306 is?" asked Kirino to a nurse with purple hair. Actually, Kirino raced to the hospital instead of his house when he received a phone from the hospital just now, saying that his sister is hospitalized. "It is on the third floor, take the second elevator, when you arrived there just go straight and take your left, there you will have to take your right and then go straight. Is that clear?" said the purple haired nurse. "Eh, what?" said Kirino not understanding at all what the nurse had just told him. "Nevermind young man, come with me, I'll show you the room" replied her.

"Young man? This is the first time that a person call me a man. Before this, the people would always call me a girl." thought Kirino. They arrived at the room. The nurse introduced herself to Kirino as Kudou Fuyuka, the one incharged to take care after Akako. She told Kirino that she was involved in a hit and run accident. Luckily, she was not badly injured.

"Luckily? Fuyuka- san considered having a broken leg lucky? How am I going to compete for the crown?" exclaimed Akako who apparently was trying to hold her pain.

"You have to be grateful that you are still breathing Akako- chan. Never mind, I will leave you guys now, call me if you need anything. Is that clear?" said Fuyuka in which they just nodded.

"How are you feeling now sister?" asked Kirino. "Besides having a broken leg, a broken arm and not being able to compete for the the pageant queen anymore. I'm good, I'm good." Replied Akako to her beloved brother.

"Ranmaru, you know that we look alike,right? I need your help. Can you help me? I will give anything you want after I had recovered." Said Akako very seriously begging help from Kirino. "Yeah, I now that we look alike, except that you are much taller than me, hehehe. Just ask whatever you want. I'll be all yours. And about the reward, I will think about that later. Now tell me what you want?" said Kirino excited when he heard about the reward that his sister is willing to give him.

"RANMARU, I WANT YOU TO REPLACED MY PLACE IN THE PAGEANT QUEEN COMPETITION!" said Akako while pointing her finger to him. "WHAAATT!" shouted Kirino.

* * *

**So, I will left you guys with the suspense. So, what do you guys think? Will he help her sister or not. If you guys want to find out, please continue reading my story. Reviews are most welcome ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. It belongs directly to Level- 5. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"RANMARU, I WANT YOU TO REPLACED MY PLACE IN THE PAGEANT QUEEN COMPETITION!" said Akako while pointing her finger to him. "WHAAATT!" shouted Kirino.

It felt like thousand of dagger slashed his heart. He couldn't breath. His face was blank. He was totally shocked. "She want 'Me' to replaced her place for the Pageant Queen. What is she thinking I am?…A girl?.. I am a boy, not a girl!" thought Kirino.

"NO! I don't want to help you! What do you think I am? A GIRL. This past day has been the worst day of my life and it is all because all the people around me keeps saying that I am a GIRL. And you just so easily want me to replaced your position for that stupid competition of yours that is nothing! " shouted Kirino extremely upset with her sister.

Akako was speechless and shocked on how Ranmaru acted. She had never seen him like that in her entire life. He was on a rage mode. "I- I am sorry Ranmaru! I- I never meant to h- hurt your feelings. I am sorry for being clueless and not knowing how felt about being labeled as a g- girl. I am very sorry. Please forgive me!" said Akako sobbing.

"Whatever. I am going out! Mom is already in her way here. She will take care of you." said Kirino with a low tune. With that he went out and slammed the door leaving the bandaged girl all alone sobbing by herself.

Kirino went home and saw his mother packing some clothes for his sister. His mother's eyes were red. He could see her sobbing even though she is trying not to. "She is fine mom. Don't worry. She is safe and sound. Did you already reported it to the police?". "Yes, I already did. Honey, I left some food for you on the table. I'll be back by 5. So, please lock all the doors." Said her sobbing while kissing Kirino's forehead. Kirino just replied with a nod. Kirino locked all the doors and ate his food after his mother left the house.

Kirino regretted what he said to his sister. It wasn't her fault after all if he was called a girl. He thought he would visit her tomorrow and beg her for an apology. He felt really exhausted. He first had to finished his homework before going to sleep or else. As soon as he finished his homework, he went to sleep on his single sized bed. He closed his body with his velvet blanket. He immediately felt asleep.

He woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning and saw his mother already home. She was sleeping on the sofa. She was sleeping like a baby. "She probably is just very tired, I won't wake up her." Thought Kirino and kissed her forehead and whisper "I love you mom". With that he prepared for school.

Classes had ended and it was now soccer practice. He was silent in the entire classes period and he is still silent in the soccer practice. But no one notices this, since Kirino is not a talkative person.

There is just one person who Kirino can talk with, and that one is Hayami. But since Hayami didn't went to school today, he has no one he can express his feelings. "Is something wrong Kirino?" asked Sangoku who has been observing Kirino since they started practicing. "Oh my God, you startled me Sangoku- sempai!" said Kirino startled. "Sorry if I startled you, I thought that you already noticed me since I was sitting besides you for the past 3 minutes! It seems that your mind is somewhere else. Is there something I can help you?" said Sangoku trying to hold his laugh after seeing Kirino startled.

"N- nothing is wrong Sangoku- sempai! I am just thinking about my science project I haven't finished yet! That's all." said Kirino.

"You are not a good liar Kirino. But never mind, I won't force you in telling me." said Sangoku. "But if there's something that is bothering you, you can tell me!"

"I am fine. By the way, thanks Sangoku- sempai."

Kirino rushed to his locker to take some of his belongings only to his surprise that he found a letter. Curiosity kills the cat. He immediately opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Kirino- sempai._

_I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't meant to hurt you, it is just that I enjoy teasing you. It makes me happy. I am the kind of people that will expressed my love through teasing. Teasing is the only way to express my love. So, it means that I love you. I had never hated you. I know you that you think the reason I always teased you is because I hate you, but it is not. I love you with all my heart. One of the main reason is, because you remind of someone I used to know. So I will leave you with this song two songs. Enjoy._

**_WESTLIFE-WHY DO I LOVE YOU_**

_Suddenly she's _

_Leaving _

_Suddenly the _

_Promise of love has gone _

_Suddenly _

_Breathing seems so hard to do _

_Carefully you _

_Planned it _

_I got to know just _

_A minute to late, oh girl _

_now I understand it _

_All the times we _

_Made love together _

_Baby you were thinking of him _

_Why do I love you _

_Don't even want to _

_Why do I love you like I do _

_Like I always do _

_You should've told me _

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do) _

_Why do I love you like I do _

_Ain't gonna show no _

_Weakness _

_I'm gonna smile _

_And tell the whole world I'm fine _

_I'm gonna keep my senses _

_But deep down _

_When no one can hear me _

_Baby I'll be crying for you _

_Why do I love you _

_Don't even want to _

_Why do I love you like I do _

_Like I always do _

_You should've told me _

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do) _

_Why do I love you like I do _

_Can't go back _

_Can't erase _

_Baby your smiling face oh no _

_I can think of nothing else but you _

_Suddenly _

_Why do I love you _

_Don't even want to _

_Why do I love you like I do _

_Like I always do _

_You should've told me _

_Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do) _

_Why do I love you like I do._

**_Westlife- Beautiful Tonight_**

_Well I thought I'd seen it all_

_From beginning to the end_

_Yeah, I was the great pretender_

_Always alone again_

_Well a light came shining in_

_When you took my breath away_

_Now I know I've waited all my life_

_To feel what I feel today_

_So tell me I'm dreaming_

_(Oh woah)_

_Coz I can't hold back these tears I cry_

_And you never looked more beautiful tonight_

_(Oh woah)_

_So if I'm dreaming_

_(Oh woah)_

_Don't wake me up I'm so alive_

_Wish you could see what I see_

_Through these eyes of mine_

_Now we're standing face to face_

_I can't hear the words we're saying_

_This Is now and will be forever_

_In this moment we could stay_

_So tell me I'm dreaming_

_(Oh woah)_

_Coz I can't hold back these tears I cry_

_And you never looked more beautiful tonight_

_(Oh woah)_

_So if I'm dreaming_

_(Oh woah)_

_Don't wake me up I'm so alive_

_Wish you could see what I see_

_Through these eyes of mine_

_So don't wake me up,_

_Don't let me down_

_My heart beats for love_

_And love lifts me higher_

_Right into the clouds_

_I'm flying so high_

_With tears in my eyes_

_And I have never ever_

_Felt this alive_

_So tell me I'm dreaming_

_(Oh woah)_

_Coz I can't hold back these tears I cry_

_And you never looked more beautiful tonight_

_(Oh woah)_

_So if I'm dreaming_

_(Oh woah)_

_Don't wake me up I'm so alive_

_Wish you could see what I see_

_Through these eyes of mine_

_So don't wake me up,_

_Don't let me down_

_My heart beats for love_

_And love lifts me higher_

_Right into the clouds_

_I'm flying so high_

_With tears in my eyes_

_And I have never ever_

_Felt so alive._

_I really do love you, like love you, for real. Will you be my girlfriend? Or boyfriend, whatever. Oh wait, there is another song for you. But I don't have enough of paper to write the lyrics. So, I will only give you the link for the song ( www. youtube watch?v=x6lmn0n-Sks)._

_Your loyal teaser,_

_Kariya Masaki._

Kirino felt awkward. So all this time, the reason way Kariya teases him is because he loves him. Out of a sudden, Kirino blushed madly. "Kariya, loves me, like LOVES ME for REAL! OH MY GOD….I know that I am pretty, but that can't make guys want to flirt with me? Do they?" said Kirino talking to himself.

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

Kirino opened his phone and saw a message.

"_YOUR REACTION WAS PRICELESS…I HAVE CAUGHT IT ON TAPE….YOU WERE BLUSHING MADLY….DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I LOVE YOU, LIKE LOVE YOU, FOR REAL. BLEH, I WAS JUST KIDDING. I LOVE YOU LIKE A FRIEND, ONLY! THAT'S ALL. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

"KARIYAAAAAAA….YOU BITCH!" yelled Kirino, but afterwards he just laugh by himself. "Thank God, he doesn't love me like that."

Kirino raced to the hospital and went to his sister's room. "IamreallysorrysisterforwhatIdidtoyouyesterday!Ify ouforgiveme, Iwillenterthecompetitionandwinthecrownjustforyou! Sodoyouforgiveme?" said Kirino in just one breath.

"W- what?" asked Akako blankly. "I said, I am really sorry sister for what I did to you yesterday! If you forgive me, I will enter the competition and win the crown just for you! So do you forgive me?" said Kirino again. "It's okay Kirino, I have forgiven you. Do you really want to enter the competition? Thank you so much Ranmaru. I will give you anything that you want!" said Akako excitedly.

"I know what I want now! And you will give it to me after this, I am not asking it right now, but you better keep your promise or else. Seriously, I am not joking" smirk Kirino.

* * *

**At last I finished it. So what do you guys think? Please leave me your comment or critics. I am most appreciated with the reviews. **


End file.
